I am the Strongest
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: They say I'm the weakling of the team, the one who is a burden to such great ninjas...but who ever said they were right. From my perspective, from a real perspective. I am the strongest. sakura centric


**_the time plot is when they were still 12_**

**_this fic is just somethin that came into my mind randomly_**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I am the Strongest**

They say I'm the weakling of the team, the one who is a burden to such great ninjas...but who ever said they were right. From my perspective from a _real_ perspective. I am the strongest.

Yeah I'm sure your face are like 'WTF!'. But so what if I'm just a ordinary twelve year old whose teammates are the Copy Nin, the dead last that beat up Neji in the Chuunin examn, or the best rookie of the year, I'm supposed to feel weak right? But you're wrong. I feel stronger because I _am _stronger. More then you can imagine.

I'm sure you're planning to leave with looks that say I'm a deranged lunatic. But I don't give a damn, you ass. Yes, I, actually cursed at _you_. And I don't really care, but back to the topic at hand. Why am I exactly considered weak?

**Love**. I love Sasuke-kun. Ninjas are not supposed to feel. puh-leese! Like I'll become an emotionless bastard because of that dumb rule. And they say feeling is the best motivation but also the worst diversion. It all depends on the person. And I'm the person who uses love in the best way possible. You try and beat that!

**Dependability**. They say if it weren't for my teammates I'd wouldn't be here right now, I'd be down buried. Do I depend on them? Hell. No. They depend on _me_. Boys. Mines are the cockiest on the market. Us female all know how full of themselves male can get, correct? Those boys practically depend on me to be the damsel in distress so they can feel like a knight in shining armor. Even though I know how to be independent. They _don't_. I sacrifice my self image for them to feel good. Can you do that?

**Tears**. I cry, because I want to. They say those who cry are weak. Because they show emotion, weakness! Yeah I believe that and Naruto hates ramen! Weakness? Those who do _not_ cry are considered weak. They think you're strong if you don't cry. They _want _to be strong. But those who cry when they feel like it _are_ strong. They don't need to be afraid of looking weak. Because they know they don't have to get strong, because they already are.

**Appearance**. Pink hair. Emerald eyes. Creamy skin. Petite figure. Weak looking. So? Its alawys an advantage if your opponent underestimates you! Like Shikamaru, boy looks like he would lose to anyone, but he could win with anyone. If you look weak so what? Maybe your _too_strong, that you had to look weak. Kidding. They say don't jude a book by its cover or first hundred pages. Follow that. Cuz its as true as much as Naruto loves ramen.

**Talent or Ability**. ...Must I explain this?! Its common sense. So what if I don't have as much chakra as Naruto or Sharingan like Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun! You wanna know what I think? I think they rely too much on it. If it so happened to disappear, it would take a while to recover. I managed to go through the same things as them without a freakin gift to help me. I don't nee one.

Those are all the reasons I can think of right now. But they all show how much there is a strength gap between my teammates and I. It is _wide_ that much I can tell you.

I am way stronger than my boneheaded teammates! My teammates my not realize it, but they are damn lucky I'm their teammate.

Too bad they took it for granted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I'm sure I left you all in a state of shock when I left. 'Too bad they took it for granted.'. I'm the strongest yet they took it for granted. They still think I was weak at that time. But I've changed. I couldn't say for the better, but it made them realize I'm stronger than they thought.

**Love**. I love all those people precious to me. They are my motivation to strive harder! I no longer go fan girl in Sasuke-kun, but that's fine I have enough motivation from all my friends to keep me going till the end of time!

**Dependability**. I no longer let them depend on me to let them feel like heroes. I no longer feed heir ego, they must feed it themselves...too bad I'm getting all of it. In almost every mission I do astounding! I saved Naruto and Sasuke-kun a bit too many times, I think I damaged their ego...but oh well! Their fault they depend on me too much to let them feel proud!

**Tears**. Cry. I don't cry anymore because so far I haven't found a good reason too, but when that time comes I still won't hold back. That's what special about me, I don't give shit if I cry my eyeballs out. Deal with it.

**Appearance**. I will _not_ dye my hair or put on contacts! But I tried to show more muscle in me and remove the weak look. No luck! But who cares it they think I'm weak their loss not mine!

**Talent or Ability**. I found out I have a BIG gift for chakra control, I think I'm better than Kakashi-sensei but he's probably going easy on this contol thing. But I can get harder hits and faster runs. Stronger and faster then the no longer dead last and avenger. I feel proud. Damn proud.

They recognize me as a Strong kunoichi, but still this was not the way I wanted to appear strong. But what can a twelve and a half years old girl do? Just so long as I was strong in the very beginning, even if everyone was too blind to see properly, so long as I know I was strong that's okay, because I was and still am:

Stronger than my boneheaded teammates!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What do you think this is teme?"

"A speech?"

"I guess, but she is right, we never realized she is stronger then us, stronger then we could imagine."

"Hn."

"You're just moody that you found out Sakura-chan's stronger than you by reading a paper."

"Shut up dobe."

"Denial, teme. Denial. But literally what is this?"

"Its an essay I wrote when we were still genin, I wanted to show it to Hinata-chan." Sakura said sitting next to them. "Build up her self confidence."

"Thats why she stopped stuttering a few days ago!"

"Right Naruto. Now give." He handed the paper back to Sakura.

"Think I should read this as my speech for your announcement of being the next Hokage?"

"Yeah! I got a great teammate! And I should be proud! The teme thinks so too, right teme?"

"Hn."

"RIGHT TEME?"

"Aa."

"See Sakura-chan! He agrees too!"

"Suuure Naruto. But you or him don't have to say it, cause I already knew, a long time ago too."

"That what Sakura-chan?"

"That I'm stronger than my boneheaded teammates!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**_REVIEW PLS!_**


End file.
